Letting Their Hearts Lead
by Tsuki97
Summary: Maou and Emi had yet another fight. How would they make up? Will they let their pride or brains mess it up again? Or will they let their hearts lead? Happy readings!


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic for 'The devil is a part-timer'! Please go easy on me. Characters maybe OOC !=_= This has nothing to do with the original story! Anyway read, enjoy and review!

* * *

 **Letting Their Hearts Lead**

After another long day, the devil AKA Sadao Maou came home, his head hung low. He unlocked the door and announced "Hey Ashiya, I'm back" in a quiet voice. It wasn't likely Maou to be moody, but what happened the other day with Emi really bugged him. What was wrong with that women anyway? She always and he meant ALWAYS yells at him for absolutely nothing! He really doesn't get much effected by her stupid outbursts but what she said before she left yesterday struck deep. He dragged his legs behind him and flopped on the sofa with a sigh. Maou recalled yesterday's events closing his eyes. It all started randomly because of a stupid reason like always.

"What the hell Emi! It was only a freaking ACCIDENT!" Maou yelled throwing his hands up in annoyance. Emi scoffed crossing her arms "OH is that right? How was kissing Chiho an accident?! You were harassing the poor girl!" she yelled glaring daggers at Maou. "How many times do I have to tell you women?! Chiho tripped and fell on top of me! And her cheek landed on my lips! Cheek, you hear CHEEK!" Maybe the cheek pressing against his lips wasn't that much of an accident on Chiho's side, but still he didn't freaking do anything! "Am I supposed to believe that! I know you Satan! You were taking advantage of her, ADMIT IT!" she screamed once more balling her hands into fists. Maou opened his mouth but Ashiya who was watching the whole thing beat him to it "Sorry to interrupt my lord, but I believe you are taking this too far Emillia. I can't allow such insolence towards my king!" he declared, placing a hand on his heart dramatically. Emi's deadly glare focused on Ashiya at this and he flinched a little "YOU stay out of this! Of course you take his side!" she pointed a finger at Maou to which he just scoffed.

Ashiya tried to form a sentence but couldn't as he looked to the demon general stuffing his face in the computer. He gritted his teeth and grabbed him by the back of his collar. "Urushihara! Don't just sit there! We have to defend our king!" Urushihara just remained in the same position his eyes glued to the screen "Hey dude, don't drag me into this. It's your job to save Satan's butt." He said nonchalantly. Ashiya was about to snap "WHAT DID YOU SA-" "STOP IT!" Emi cut him off exasperated "You are changing the subject! Anyway Maou you better keep your distance from Chiho! I won't warn you again!" she hissed breathing heavily and turned to leave. "Wha! What is her problem! Why can't you trust me at least a little bit anyway?!" the devil dragged a hand on his face. She couldn't order him around like that! Why does she care anyway? Always poking her nose into his business. He actually didn't mind having her around since somehow he managed to fall for the overreacting hero. He knew she would never feel the same but he would appreciate at least a little bit of faith. If he didn't know better, he would think she was jealous. Emi stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around "You expect me to trust you? I had to go through a lot of shit because of you! I wish we never even met!" with that she stomped out hiding her face. Maou just stood there stunned with a pang of pain in his heart, which not many believed he had.

He sighed again and looked around the dimmed room. He couldn't believe it; he was so out of focus that he didn't even realize nobody was home. He checked his phone to find a text from Ashiya. 'I'm sorry sire, me and Urushihara ran into our landlady at the market….and she wouldn't let us go! Please take care until we find a way out!' Maou's face paled considerably reading the text and wondered what his companions were going through. "Hope they'll make it out alive" he sweatdropped. He opened the refrigerator to find something to eat only to sweatdrop again seeing it mostly empty. Suddenly a soft knock came from the door disturbing the silence. Maou raised an eyebrow wondering who might that be. He went to the door and opened it "Yes, who is i-"only to freeze after seeing the person on the other side of the door. Emi stood there carrying a bento box and a look of guilt on her face. She looked up at his face but soon looked to the side nervously "Can- Can I come in?" she asked in a quiet voice which was foreign to her. Maou still stunned side stepped to give her space. She walked in and Maou closed the door and turned to look at the back of her slumped shoulders. "Well… hmm sit down. Why are y…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

He was surprised to see her to say the least but most of all what was with her attitude. This wasn't like her at all. Emi sat down on the small sofa and stared at her lap. Maou couldn't see the expression on her face but didn't say anything and sat down beside her. She placed the bento on the table and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "I- I saw Ashiya and Urushihara being dragged somewhere by your landlady and… so thought you didn't have anything for dinner…" she also trailed off looking the other way. Okay, What. The. Hell. This was NOT like Emi. Hell! She was like Chiho or something. Maou voiced his thoughts pointing an accusing finger at her "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Emi!?" Emi's head snapped to him "HUH?!" only then Maou saw a small blush on her face which freaked him out even more. "What the hell are you talking about?! Here I am trying to apologies and you mess the whole thing up!" she yelled standing up and glaring at him. Now THAT was the Emi he knew. But what did she say!

"Wait, what?!" Maou asked stunned watching her face grow more red with wide eyes. Emi's eyes filled with tears and suddenly she launched at Maou. He shrieked and braced himself for the worst as he fell on his back on the sofa. He opened his eyes slowly to see Emi on top of him her face buried in his chest and her arms wrapped around his torso. He blinked twice and whispered "Emi?" placing his hands on her back lightly. "I'm sorry Maou! I'm so sorry." She cried softly on his chest clutching the back of his shirt. To say Maou was surprised would be an understatement. He hugged her tightly, one of his hands stoking her head. "For what?" he whispered yet again afraid of doing more harm. This was an Emi he never knew. The brave hero who came after him was not the fragile girl in his arms now. Yet, he found himself falling harder for her. Seeing her like this pulled at his heart strings more than he thought. He wanted to take away all her pain and comfort her. Shit! How could he call himself a demon king! He was becoming so cheesy.

"For what I said yesterday! I didn't mean it! I was wrong! I knew it wasn't your fault, but I couldn't help myself! I just- I just…" she blabbered on, her voice muffled by his chest. Maou smiled a little and hugged her closer "It's okay Emi, I forgive you." He said closing his eyes and burring his face in her hair. The odds of Emi clinging to him like this was very low to none. So might as well enjoy it while it lasts. She sniffled and pulled away a little to look at his face "Really?" she asked to which Maou nodded with a soft look. He cupped her cheek gently and whipped away the tears with his thumb. This sure was another Emi, but he didn't mind having her like this time to time. As Emi watched his soft look she couldn't hold back anymore. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly. Maou froze on the spot. He stared at her closed eyes stunned and realized she was about to pull away because of his lack of response. He quickly snapped from his daze and brought her lips back onto his more firmly, placing a hand on the back of her head. He never imagined of the day that Emi would kiss him. Now that it was happening he wasn't planning on letting go either. Their lips moved against each other's smoothly as both sighed in content. They were waiting too long for this to happen.

Emi wrapped her arms around his neck as Maou angled her head for better access. Emi bit his bottom lip much to his surprise. What was with her today? Surprising him to no end. He could say she was enthusiastic about this as much as he was. He groaned in pleasure and took charge of leading the kiss. He was a demon king after all. He plunged his tongue in her mouth without asking for permission, earning a moan from the hero. They continued until they ran out of breath and pulled away gasping for air. Both their faces were red as they stared at each other. "What-was-that-for?" Maou asked in between his gasping. Emi breathed in deeply seemingly making up her mind. "I love you Maou." She said staring straight at his eyes. Yes, he was right about Emi surprising him today. Did she make an oath to surprise him or something? She continued as he stared at her wide eyed. "I have for a while now. Maybe I'm going crazy, but whatever! I know you don't feel th-hump" she was cut off by Maou the old fashioned way. He gave her a slow passionate kiss pouring all his feelings to it. After he pulled away slowly, he gazed at her eyes lovingly "Who said I don't feel the same? I love you too Emi." He whispered. Emi couldn't help but smile the most breathtaking smile Maou has ever seen.

Meanwhile, Ashiya and Urushihara were at death's door after being forced to see their landlady in a maid outfit. A cat maid outfit….

"So…. that means you were jealous?"

"…Shut up"

* * *

How was it? Hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day/night!


End file.
